Certain archery bows, such as compound bows, store energy by a cable arrangement involving a bowstring, rotational elements and additional cable portions extending between the respective ends of the bow. In certain arrangements, cable guards are used to engage certain cable arrangements and displace them horizontally to provide clearance for the bowstring and arrow to be drawn and released without interference from these other cable portions. Further arrangements may include a slider assembly for retaining the additional cable portions while sliding laterally on the cable guard.